Praktek
by Cloud Beilschmidt
Summary: Iruka menjelaskan penjelasan yang 'ehem-ehem' ke murid-murid yang bertanya padanya. Kakashi pun ingin menambahkan pengetahuan tentang 'ehemehem' ke Iruka dengan praktek yang gak jelas. Sorry, author goblok dalem summary! XD. KakaIru. LEMON. Mind to RnR?


**Praktek**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : lemon, some OOC (maybe), typo.

Pair : Just KakaIru!

Bingung mau nulis apa. Langsung baca aja, deh. Mind to RnR?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tampak Iruka sedang memindahkan beberapa barang dari mejanya ke ruang data, bolak-balik dari kelas ke ruang data membuatnya sedikit lelah, apalagi, kertas dokumen-dokumen itu lumayan banyak dan berat. Laporan kelas, hasil ulangan, absen, dan lain-lain. Yah, bukannya itu-lah tuntutan pekerjaan sebagai sensei?

"Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga. Sekarang, tinggal pulang, deh." Gumamnya sambil meregangkan tulangnya. Terdengarlah bunyi _krek! Krek! _Dari sendi Iruka yang terasa kaku. Hari yang cukup melelahkan bagi Iruka, karena tadi ia harus membereskan beberapa hal yang cukup merepotkan. Mulai dari Naruto, muridnya yang lumayan bandel itu, hingga masalah lainnya.

Iruka menoleh ke pintu kelas. Di ambang pintu itu, ada seorang pria berambut keperakan yang sepertinya menunggunya. Kekasihnya, Hatake Kakashi. Tapi bukannya malah senang karena dijemput kekasih, wajah Iruka malah pucat pasi. Ia menutup papan tulis dengan tubuhnya. "A… Anu! Kakashi? Ma-mau apa kau ke-kesini? Kok tumben?" tanya Iruka terbata-bata. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kepanikannya, namun tetap saja kepanikannya terlihat dari mukanya itu.

"Menjemputmu. Kenapa? Salah? Sekali-kali juga boleh, ya, 'kan? Lagipula aku jarang menjemputmu," kata Kakashi. Namun ketike melihat wajahnya Iruka yang pucat pasi itu, Kakashi mengernyit. Belum lagi karena Iruka menutupi papan tulis dengan tubuhnya.

"Kau… Eng, ada apa sih, dengan papan tulis itu? Jebol, ya? Apa retak karena ditendang murid-muridmu yang bandel itu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Enggak, kok. Papan tulis ini gak jebol. Kakashi… Da-daripada menungguku di-di sini, lebih baik ka-kau pul-ang du-duluan saja. A-aku, masih ba-banyak ke-kerjaan." Ucap Iruka terbata-bata. Kakashi tambah heran melihat Iruka yang salah tingkah begitu. Iruka juga tambah panik melihat wajah Kakashi yang mengernyit.

Kakashi menarik tangan Iruka sehingga ia bisa melihat tulisan di papan tulis, ketika ia melihat tulisan di papan tulis, Kakashi terhenyak. Bukan karena jebol atau retak karena ditendang, tapi, karena tulisan di papan tulis… Yang penjelasannya cukup vulgar.

Penjelasan tentang sex.

"KAN SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN LIHAT!" bentak Iruka agak malu.

Bukannya menggubris perkataan Iruka, Kakashi malah menyengir di balik penutup mulutnya. Ekspresi Iruka jelas sekali campur aduk. Malu, marah, kesal, bersalah, ditambah sebuah rona merah di wajah berkulit eksotisnya.

"Kau sudah mengerti, ya… Iruka." Celetuk Kakashi.

"Mengerti apa, sih?" balas Iruka.

"Sex." kata Kakashi lagi.

"Ck! Umurku sudah 20 tahun tau, jadi…"

Pemuda berkuncir itu menggantungkan perkataannya. Kakashi hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi 'menyelidiki' dan ekspresi 'meledek'.

"Hm? 'Jadi' apa, Iruka-chan"

"Jadi sudah wajar, dong! Dan, jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'chan'! AKU ITU COWOK!"

"Tak kusangka kau belajar cepat, ya," komentar Kakashi. Iruka hanya diam.

"Bisakah kau gambar uterus untukku?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mau!" jawab Iruka. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa menjelaskan hal sex seperti ini," kata Kakashi, ia menunjuk papan tulis.

"Ngh… Tadi, ada seorang murid yang bertanya denganku tentang sex, tentu saja aku menolak, tapi, karena semua murid jadi ikut-ikutan tertular penasaran, semuanya jadi mendesak. Aku, nggak bisa nolak… Akhirnya… Seperti ini, deh… Tapi, aku gak nyebutin sex itu tentang 'berhubungan intim' atau melakukan yang ehemehem kok! Aku cuma menjelaskan sex itu secara ilmiah… Memakai kata 'fertilisasi' atau 'pembuahan'," jelas Iruka panjang lebar.

Kakashi hanya meletakkan tangannya di dagunya dan manggut-manggut. _'Tapi tetap saja, itu artinya Iruka sudah ngerti,_' batin Kakashi keras kepala.

Iruka mengedipkan mata, tapi ketika ia kembali membuka matanya, Kakashi sudah menghilang. Namun, ia terkejut ketika ada nafas hangat yang berhembus di lehernya. Kakashi ternyata sudah berada di belakang tubuhnya.

"Aku tak yakin kau sudah mengerti. Ayo kita praktekkan saja biar kau lebih mengerti," ucap Kakashi. Ia memegang selangkangan Iruka dan meremas milik Iruka yang masih terbalut dengan celana dengan cukup kencang. Tangan Kakashi yang lain membuka penutup mulutnya. Ia mengambil dagu Iruka dan menghadapkannya ke wajahnya lalu menatap mata Iruka.

"Kalau mengerti lebih banyak, kau bisa mengajarkan lebih banyak juga ke muridmu, iya, kan?" desis Kakashi.

"Bodoh! Ma… Mana aku boleh mengajarkan seperti itu ke muri—akh! Kkkhhkk…! Enghh! Ssssh, aahh, aah…"

Omelan Iruka berubah menjadi desahan ketika Kakashi mengocok milik Iruka . Yah, gimana nggak mendesah? Soalnya, remasan Kakashi itu nggak bisa dibilang pelan. Memijit twinballs-nya Iruka dan meremasnya kuat-kuat, apa nggak sakit. _Atau nggak merasa nikmat? _#plak!

Tanpa sengaja, Kakashi menemukan sebuah kondom khusus laki-laki yang masih terbungkus kemasannya di meja Iruka.

'_Wow! Iruka juga sampai bela-belain bawa barang beginian!'_ Kakashi ber-wow ria dalam hati.

Ia langsung mengambil bungkus itu dan membukanya.

"Kau… Hehe, sampai bela-belain bawa penis gag juga, ya…" kata Kakashi sambil menunjukkan benda sex toy itu kepada Iruka. Kakashi tersenyum licik.

Iruka tersentak ketika melihatnya. "Sial! Di mana… Di mana kau menemukannya?!" bentak Iruka.

"Di mejamu." Jawab Kakashi singkat, ia menyengir. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya? Kau beli buat alat peragaan?" tanya Kakashi.

Yang ditanya tak bisa menjawab, malah membuang muka.

"Ya sudah kalau tak mau menjawab. Abaikan saja," ucap Kakashi. Ia menurunkan celana Iruka dan lagi-lagi ber-wow ria melihat Adik Kecil kekasihnya itu yang berdiri. "Lihat ini, sayang. Adikmu kayaknya minta lebih. Kasihan," kata Kakashi.

Kakashi meremas twinballs Iruka lagi, kemudian membaringkan Iruka di meja kelasnya. Wajah Iruka terlihat menggiurkan dengan peluh yang sudah mulai bercucuran. Kakashi hanya menyeringai dan turun ke bagian bawah tubuh Iruka.

Kakashi memasukkan milik Iruka yang tak terlalu besar itu ke dalam mulutnya, mengoralnya sedemikian nikmat mungkin. Ia melumat, menggigit ujungnya, lalu menjilat-jilatnya. Iruka mengerang nikmat ketika rongga mulut Kakashi yang hangat memanja milik Iruka dengan lihai. Mungkinkah ini karena Kakashi memang orang yang mesum? #ditendang Kakashi#.

Lumat.

Gigit.

Lalu jilat.

Kakashi menoleh ke kondom yang tak menutupi milik Iruka sepenuhnya. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya lagi.

"Kondomnya belum menutupi punyamu sepenuhnya. Iruka, aku akan menggunakan gigiku sedikit," kata Kakashi.

"Pelan-pelan—AAAKH! Aduh! Sakit, baka! Punyaku kegigit oleh gigimu, tuh!" omel Iruka sambil menjambak helaian perak di kepala Kakashi.

"Gomen ne. Aku gak sengaja." Balas Kakashi singkat. Ia pun mengemut lagi milik Iruka. Memompa benda yang sudah keras itu dengan tempo yang sama dengan detak jantungnya.

"Haaa~haaa~, Kakashi… Mmmhh… Leebiihhh… Ceppphaaatthh!" desah Iruka.

Kakashi pun menyudahi permainannya. Ia tersenyum melihat wajah Iruka yang kecapean. Pemuda berambut keperakan itu menyodorkan tiga jarinya ke wajah Iruka.

"Hisap," perintahnya.

Dengan patuh, Iruka menghisap ketiga jari Kakashi. Membuat sang empu jari itu harus menahan nafas.

Ketika Kakashi menarik ketiga jarinya itu, terdengar sedikit erangan protes dan wajah Iruka yang juga protes pun kelihatan. Manisnyaaa~ #author tepar#.

"Tahan yang ini, ya, Iruka. Mungkin akan agak sakit," ucap Kakashi. Ia memasukkan satu jarinya ke liang Iruka yang cukup sempit itu.

"Tsk! Ka-Kakashi! Sakit!" kata Iruka. Ia mengerang kesakitan ketika Kakashi memasukkan jarinya yang kedua. Dan segera menjadi teriakkan keras saat Kakashi memasukkan jarinya yang ketiga.

"Aaaaahhh!"

Kekasihnya itu segera mengocok kejantanan Iruka dengan tempo cepat. "Ka-Kakashi! Lepaskan~ benda itu! Ngghhh! Kakashihhhh~" kata Iruka. Ia sudah tersiksa karena tak bisa mengeluarkan cairannya karena kondom itu menahannya.

"Diamlah, Iruka. Nah, kau mau tambah berapa jari lagi? Mau jadi empat jari? Atau…".

Ucapan Kakashi tergantung ketika ia melihat tangan Iruka yang berwarna coklat eksotis itu menyentuh tangannya.

"Kakashi…"

"Sekarang aku,"

"Tak peduli lagi…"

"…Lakukan apa saja yang kau sukai terhadapku,"

5%

20%

25%

35%

58%

60%

79%

88%

90%

100%

Kakashi akhirnya connect! Yei! #plak!#

"Ap… Apa? Tolong ulangi sekali lagi, Iruka." Kata Kakashi.

"Lakukan apa saja yang kau sukai terhadapku." Ulang Iruka.

'_DONGENG!' _teriak Kakashi dalam hati.

'_Yeaaaaahhh!_'

"Baiklah. Jika kau yang bilang." Balas Kakashi.

Tanpa diduga, Iruka melakukan _deep kiss _pada Kakashi. Namun Kakashi langsung membalasnya dengan rakus. Terlalu rakus hingga Iruka jadi kalah dan kewalahan. Kakashi mengabsen gigi Iruka dan mengajak lidahnya untuk 'tongue war'. Dan tentu saja Kakashi yang menang.

Sepuluh menit untuk bercumbu membuat Iruka hampir pingsan kehabisan oksigen, ia pun terbaring di mejanya. Kakashi mengambil 'kesempatan dalam kesempitan', ia menurunkan celananya dan melihat 'kasihan' kepada Adik Kecil di bawahnya yang sudah berdiri mengacung-acung dari tadi.

"Iruka. Gomen ne… Tapi yang ini mungkin akan sakit sekali. Tahan, oke?" ucap Kakashi.

"Eh…? Tunggu! Tu-tunggu!" seru Iruka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kakashi langsung memasukkan miliknya yang berkuran 'wow' itu ke dalam liang sempit Iruka.

"Nghh! Aaah! Sa-sakit, Kakashi! SAKIT, KAKASHI! Aaaaahh!" teriak Iruka. Cukup kaget juga karena menerima kedatangan Kakashi di tubuhnya. Tanpa aba-aba, pula!

Kakashi memainkan kedua nipple Iruka dan mencumbunya untuk meredam rasa sakit di bawah sana. Ia bisa mendengar teriakkan kesakitan Iruka yang tertahan.

Kakashi menggerakkan pinggulnya. Iruka berteriak. Lubangnya yang sempit itu terasa terkoyak dan robek. Seperti di-bor saja. Bukan, Iruka bukan pertambangan emas. Tapi, bagi Kakashi, mungkin Iruka memang 'pertambangan emas' miliknya seorang. Yah, meskipun harus 'digali' sendirian, Kakashi tak merasa repot. Malah merasa senang… Err… Mungkin?

"Iru-chan… Singirkan pahamu, Kakashi Jr.—Kakashi Junior— tak bisa melihat." Ucap Kakashi.

"Kakashi Jr?" kata Iruka. Ia menoleh ke bangku murid-murid akademi. Matanya menemukan seorang bocah yang berumur 12 tahun yang (sebaya dengan Naruto) duduk manis di sana. Bocah itu serupa dengan Kakashi. Namun… Versi Kakashi gaiden, memakai penutup mulut… Terlebih lagi, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Kakashi! Itu… Siapa?!" teriak Iruka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bocah tersebut.

"Itu Kakashi Jr. … Kan sudah kubilang… Cuma bunshinku yang menggunakan Henge no Jutsu. Menyamar jadi aku versi masa kecil," jelas Kakashi sambil meremas-remas balls-nya Iruka.

"Sensei, aku tak bisa lihat!" ucap Kakashi Jr. sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ah, maaf, ya… Baiklah, Iruka. Ganti posisi!" ucap Kakashi. Ia mengangkat Iruka dan menghadapkannya ke Kakashi Jr. dengan posisi kaki terbuka lebar. Namun, ia sama sekali tak berniat mencabut miliknya dari hole Iruka.

"Gimana? Sudah jelas?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, sensei… Sudah jelas…" jawab Kakashi Jr. "Tapi aku ingin melihat lebih jelas.

Kakashi Jr. beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menuju Iruka dan Kakashi. Ia pun memperhatikan 'milik' Iruka dengan tatapan 'menyelidiki'.

_Blussh…_

Wajah Iruka memerah karena belum pernah ia diperhatikan seperti itu. Kakashi Jr. menurunkan penutup mulutnya dan _tanpa diduga_, ia melepas kondom yang dipakai Iruka dan sudah basah itu. Sayang sekali, saat ia melepas benda itu, bukan saat Iruka untuk mengeluarkan cairannya.

Dan…

Tanpa diduga (LAGI!) Kakashi Jr. mengemut milik Iruka. #author nosebleed#.

"DASAR #& (!(#&*! *#(!( *#)! APA-APAAN KAU! UDAH SANA PERGI! HUSHH! HUSH! HUSH!" teriak Iruka sambil mengusir Kakashi Jr. Layaknya mengusir kucing tetangga yang masuk halaman rumahnya Iruka dan buang hajat sembarangan (?).

Kakashi membiarkan Kakashi Jr. memanjakan milik Iruka sekali lagi. Yah, untung-untung bisa membuat Iruka tak berontak lagi.

"Nggghhh… Sssshh… Aasshh… Fassterrr…" desah Iruka. Kakashi Jr. menurut, ia mengulum, menggigit ujung penis Iruka dan menjilatnya dengan nafsu.

Memang, walaupun masih bocah, emutan Kakashi Jr. itu emang gak kalah dengan emutan Kakashi versi dewasa yang asli. Sampai-sampai… Bisa membuat Iruka HAMPIR mencapai puncaknya, tapiii…

Kakashi Jr. melepas mulutnya dari penis Iruka. Dan Iruka hanya memandang Kakashi Jr. dengan tatapan agak marah.

"Sisanya untukmu, nee-san!" kata Kakashi Jr. Ia membentuk tangannya menjadi salah satu segel jutsu, dan akhirnya menghilang dengan gumpalan asap yang mengelilinginya.

"Anak baik, ya… Kakashi Jr. itu…" kata Kakashi sambil tersenyum.

"ANAK BAIK APANYA!" bentak Iruka sambil menunjuk wajah Kakashi.

"DIA ITU 12 TAHUN, KAKASHI! DUA-BELAS-TAHUN!" lanjutnya.

"Hei, c'mon, dear. He just a clon." Sahut Kakashi. (Tumben pake bahasa Inggris, biasanya pake bahasa alien… #jdug!#)

"KITA POMPA LAGI," ucap Kakashi. Ia mengerlingkan matanya dengan badung ke arah Iruka.

"SIAAAA—RRGGHHH!"

**10 menit kemudian…**

"Ka-ka-shiii!"

"I-ru-ka…"

CROOOOTTTT… CROOOT... CROOOOTTT...

"SIAAAALLL!"

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Akhirnya Iruka dan Kakashi klimaks bersamaan! Yuk, kita rayakan dengan acara syukuran! #halah#.

…

"Ukhh…! Sa… Sakit…" ringis Iruka yang udah duduk dengan lemes. Pundung.

"Khukhukhukhu…" Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"AKU HARAP KAU MATI." Ucap Iruka penuh penekanan.

"AKU HARAP KAU JADI MILIKKU. SELAMANYA." Balas Kakashi meledek.

"KUBUNUH KAAAAAUUUU!" teriak Iruka menggema di seluruh akademi.

"Eh, oh? Maaf, dong, Iru-chan… Kau soalnya menggoda sekali untuk 'dimakan'. Sorry," balas Kakashi.

"Dimakan! Memang aku kue ultah rasa coklat, apa!" bentak Iruka sambil memakai pakaiannya lagi.

"Sepertinya bisa dibilang kayak gitu. Lihat tuh, kulitmu, coklat kayak kue gitu. Hmmm… Enak tuh, manis kayaknya, deh…" kelakar Kakashi.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

GEDEBUG!

#jatoh dari meja#

Yoosh! Akhirnya fic gaje saya yang ini jadi! #jingkrak-jingkrak seneng#. Kayaknya lemonnya kurang, ya? Maklumlah, saya kan masih newbie. Dan fic ini words-nya gak banyak-banyak amat, soalnya saya paling suka KakaIru yang oneshot. Tapi bukan berarti saya gak suka KakaIru yang chapternya panjang-panjang. Mau panjang, kek, mau pendek, kek, SAYA TETEP SUKA KAKAIRU! #timpuked#.

Neee, ini juga saya bikin doujinshinya di YouTube! Hehe... Judulnya 'Icha Icha Academy' #gak nanya#...


End file.
